


At The Gym

by Larry_Klaine_Stylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cute, Funny, M/M, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 04:40:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry_Klaine_Stylinson/pseuds/Larry_Klaine_Stylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Gemma like to go to the gym together. One day when they go, there seems to be a new fitness instructor working there, and he catches Harry's eye. Gemma is determined to get them together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At The Gym

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as a prompt fill on Tumblr.
> 
> I proof read this, but it's after 5:30am and I haven't slept yet, so if there are an errors I truly apologize.

"Harry!" Harry heard his older sister yell up the stairs to him. "Are you taking me to work out or what?"

"I'm changing, Gem, be patient!" He called back, throwing on the lightweight tank top he usually wore when he went weight-lifting. "You know, things would be a lot easier for you if you'd just drive yourself." He told her on his way down the stairs.

"You know I hate going to the gym alone, Harry." Gemma rolled her eyes, taking a sip from her water bottle. "The guys there are creepy and when I've got my brother with me they tend to leave me alone. You may be younger, but you're tall and scary." She laughed.

"Yeah, yeah." Harry said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "I'll protect you, tiny."

"Hey, I'm still older than you." Gemma said. "No condescending nicknames allowed."

"Sorry, sis." Harry said, grabbing his car keys and heading outside while Gemma grabbed her gym bag.

On the way to the gym they sang along to the radio obnoxiously loudly, Gemma cracking up, and Harry holding back his laughter so as not to get them into a crash.

They arrived at the gym and hopped out of the car, and Harry held an arm out for Gemma comically, and she grabbed it, allowing him to lead her into the gym with a proclamation of, "M'lady."

As they walked through the doors to the gym, Harry noticed that the usual fitness instructor wasn't in her little room teaching her class as she should be. In her place was a rather short, very fit man, with hair the color of caramel. He was currently doing some lunges, which looked absolutely obscene, and Gemma caught Harry staring in his direction, allowing her gaze to follow his.

"Thinking of getting some fitness lessons, baby brother?" She asked with a wink, disentangling her arm from his.

"Nah." Harry shook his head. "You know I'm not into that, Gem. I'm more of a weight-lifting all on my lonesome kind of guy."

"You may not be into group workouts, but I'm pretty sure you are into fit instructors with brilliant backsides." She laughed. "Don't try and deny it, Harry. I saw you looking. I'm your big sister. I know these things."

"Whatever." Harry rolled his eyes. "Go run on your treadmill or whatever it is you do here. I'll be at the weight lifting station if you need me."

"Of course you will." Gemma sighed, making her way over to a treadmill on the far side of the gym.

Harry moved over to the area with the free weights. He picked up some twenty pound ones, one in each hand, and began to lift them. He kept his eyes on the room where the fitness class was taking place, however. The door was left open, giving Harry a view of the man teaching the class, and nothing more. He liked it that way. He watched as the man with caramel hair did strange little stretches and squats and things that Harry didn't understand. Exercise was weird. He was certain that had anyone else been partaking in the actions, he would have thought they were awkward and wanted to look away. But because it was this incredibly fit man, he couldn't drag his eyes away if he tried. Gemma was right. His ass was rather brilliant. His thighs weren't too bad either. And his biceps were large. Almost larger than Harry's. He must do weight lifting, too.

Harry set down his weights and went over to the bench press, setting it up so that there were fifty pounds on each side of the barbell, making it one hundred in total. That was a bit more than he usually lifted, but he knew he could do it. He'd been strength training for ages now. And he was hoping the fitness instructor would be done with his class soon and happen to wander out and see him. He wanted to impress him.

He wasn't disappointed either. A few minutes after he'd begun, he noticed a flicker of movement and saw the man walking past him. He saw his eyes flicker in Harry's direction, and he was very sure that he did not imagine his eyebrows raising up, and he tongue slipping out to lick his lips. He smirked in the man's general direction as he continued to lift the weights.

When he'd first started with his weight training, he'd needed a spotter. He'd forced Gemma to tag along with him, and that was when she found that she actually quite liked going to the gym. They'd been coming together at least once every couple of weeks ever since.

Harry decided in that moment that they would be coming around much more often.

000

Louis had recently moved, and when he'd arrived in his new town, he'd found a gym that seemed to be in need of a fitness instructor, which he figured would be an ideal job for him. He'd applied, and a few weeks later, he'd been given the position.

It was on his third day at work that a very handsome young man had come in. He'd spied him out of the corner of his eye. He had curly brown hair that seemed to be prone to falling into his eyes. He was tall and had skinny legs that were shown off nicely by the shorts he was wearing. His arm muscles were bulging, and Louis was pretty sure that it should be illegal for him to wear tank tops. The only downside, however, was the very lovely girl hanging on his arm. Louis rolled his eyes. Of course he'd be straight. Just Louis' luck.

He turned his attention back to his class, realizing he'd had them jogging in place for far too long, and showed them some lunges and told them to do a few of those. He turned his gaze back to where the young man and his girlfriend had entered the building, but they were no longer standing there. The girlfriend was nowhere in Louis' line of sight, but the curly haired lad was lifting weights. Louis managed to watch him out of the corner of his eye and teach his class at the same time, and he felt rather proud of himself for that fact.

When the curly haired lad moved out of his view, however, Louis had to fight very hard not to let out an annoyed sigh. His class ended a few moments later, and he made his way out of the room where his class was held, heading out into the main gym area, and spotting the man with curly hair at the bench press. He strode past him, giving him a quick glance and hoping that his attraction to him wasn't too evident on his face. He thought he must have failed, however, when the curly haired boy sent a smirk his way.

He quickened his pace and turned his head away, not wanting the man to see him blushing.

He hoped this guy was a regular here. Just because the other man had a girlfriend didn't mean Louis couldn't gawk a bit when he had the chance.

000

Three weeks later and Harry was standing over Gemma, looking down at her where she sat on the couch.

"Harry, my body is revolting against the idea of going to the gym again. Can't you just shag this guy already?"

Harry slapped his sister lightly, "I really don't want to talk about that with you."

"Harry, you told me when you lost your virginity. I think we're good in this department. Don't act like just because you're older now things are weird between us. I'm your best friend and you know it."

"Whatever, Gem."

"Grouchy because he hasn't tried to get into your pants yet?"

Harry grabbed Gemma by the hand then and dragged her out to the car, tossing her gym bag on top of her.

"I'm going to join in on his class today. Try and find some things out."

"Like what?!" Harry asked, not sure how much he trusted Gemma to be cool about this.

"Just his name or something, Harry. We've got to have something to call him when you're whining about the fact that he hasn't fucked you into oblivion yet."

"You were never this crude when we were little." Harry whined.

"Yeah, well, neither were you. I'm just saying what you're thinking. Don't get your panties in a twist, little brother."

"I don't wear panties!" Harry said indignantly.

"Shall I tell Mr. Fitness Instructor this?"

"No. You absolutely shall not."

"Fine. I'm going to join his class today, though. Mark my words."

When they arrived at the gym, Gemma ran in ahead of Harry, getting to the fitness classroom before he could stop her. He rolled his eyes and went to begin lifting weights. He intentionally turned so he couldn't see the room where the fitness instructor worked, which was the exact opposite of what he did most days. He just didn't want to see what Gemma might be doing. She was no doubt going to say something very embarrassing.

Forty five minutes later, Harry was startled by Gemma popping up behind him and nearly dropped a twenty five pound dumbbell on his foot.

"Jesus Christ, Gem. Don't scare me like that."

"Louis." She grinned.

"What?"

"Louis Tomlinson. Your mystery man. His name's Louis."

Harry groaned, "What did you say to him?"

"Absolutely nothing." Gemma said, plopping down on the ground, which Harry was pretty sure was not allowed. She'd be in someone's way. "I just heard him introduce himself and then listened to his beautiful voice explaining how exactly to lunge. Let me tell you, if I thought those trousers looked nice from the back..." Gemma trailed off. "You know, Harry. I think you could really benefit from some fitness training. Like, tomorrow."

"Will you shut up about it if I go?"

"Obviously." Gemma said, rolling her eyes.

"Then fine."

Gemma squealed in delight, clapping her hands together, "Put down those awful weights and let's go home. I can't take another minute breathing in all of this sweat. We've been here far too much lately."

Harry put down the weights and let Gemma drag him out to the car.

000

Louis had to admit that he was rather disappointed when Curly's girlfriend had shown up to his class without Curly in tow. Curly was what he had taken to calling the curly haired boy from a few weeks ago. It was annoying not having some sort of name for him, with how often he came in, so he'd taken to calling him Curly. It suited him.

His girlfriend was cute, and she was in very good shape, keeping up with him much better than the rest of the people in the class. He had to admit he was impressed with her. Which annoyed him to no end, because obviously she and Curly made a very cute, gym-going, happy couple, and that made him want to gouge her eyes out a bit.

He wished Curly would have at least come along with her so he could watch him from close range like this.

When the class ended he watched as Curly's girlfriend bounded out of the room, tapping Curly on the shoulder and laughing when he jumped, plopping down on the ground and laughing at something Curly had said. Louis snarled a bit before turning away to take a drink of water. He didn't have time to be worrying about them.

000

The next day, Harry was the one who had to be dragged by Gemma. He was nervous about going to Louis' fitness class. What if he wasn't as in shape as he thought and he made a fool out of himself? What if Louis wasn't even gay? He hadn't even thought of that. He just struck him as someone who was gay, and Harry was pretty sure he was good at telling the difference, but now he was doubting himself.

When they got to the gym, Gemma shoved Harry through the doors and whispered, "Go."

Harry stayed still for a moment, just outside the room where Louis' class was gathering.

Gemma gave him a shove and muttered, "Chicken."

Harry turned around, sticking his tongue out at her. He pulled his shoulders back and walked confidently into the room, placing himself at the front so that, if nothing else came of this, at least he would have had a lovely view of Louis.

People were still finding their way in, and Harry decided to do a bit of stretching, just to make sure he was as warmed up as he could be before this thing started. He thought he saw Louis' eyes flit over to him, staring for a few seconds before turning away, clapping his hands together, and saying "Let's get started!"

Harry watched carefully each time Louis gave them a new exercise to do. Whether it be lunges or jumping jacks or something Harry had never heard of. He watched closely and hoped it seemed like he was just being attentive, when in actuality, he was definitely checking Louis out.

The class went on for what felt like forever, and Harry was getting tired. He never would have thought that all of this cardio would wear him out more than his weight-lifting, but it most definitely did. By the time they were done, Harry was thirsty and sweaty and out of breath. But on the bright side, Louis' trousers did look just as good from the front as Gemma had said they did, though he was pretty sure he still liked the back view just a bit better.

When the class was over, everyone filed out of the room. But Harry hung back for a moment, knowing that Gemma would absolutely never shut up about it if he didn't at least try to have a conversation with Louis.

"Hey." He said, approaching him. "I'm Harry."

"Nice to meet you, Harry." Louis smiled, though it seemed a bit forced.

"Um, listen." Harry began, not sure where to go from here. What was he even supposed to say to him?

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but were you checking me out?" Louis blurted. "Because I doubt your girlfriend would like that very much."

"Girlfriend?" Harry asked, thoroughly confused. "You mean Gemma?!" He let out a barking laugh.

"If Gemma's the girl you've been coming in here with nearly every day for three weeks, then yeah."

"That's my sister."

"What?" Louis asked, a shocked expression on his face.

"Gemma's my sister."

"Oh." Louis said. "Damn. Sorry. You two just seem-"

"We're really close. More like best friends than brother and sister, really. But no. Not my girlfriend. I don't even like-" Harry cut himself off, pretty sure that was too much information to divulge not five minutes into the conversation.

"Don't even like what?" Louis asked cautiously.

He was looking at him with such intense curiosity that Harry couldn't help but answer him, "Girls."

"I was hoping you'd say that."

Louis quickly walked away, and Harry was confused for a second. He thought Louis was leaving. On the contrary, however, he had gone to shut the door, and was heading back in Harry's direction in seconds. There were no windows in this room, so with the door shut they were completely out of view from any wandering eyes in the gym.

Louis stopped a few inches away from Harry, grabbing him by the shoulders and pulling him down into a kiss. Harry breathed in deeply through his nose, letting Louis take control of the kiss. He moved his lips feverishly against Harry's, his tongue slipping out and probing its way into Harry's mouth. Harry settled his hands on Louis' hips, and Louis ran his tongue along the backs of Harry's teeth, both of them letting out small groans.

Louis pushed Harry up against the concrete wall, and Harry let his head thump back gently back against it. Louis began to trail his lips down Harry's neck, and Harry could feel himself getting hard in his exercise shorts. This would be difficult to hide.

Just as he was about to push Louis off of him, embarrassed at how hard he'd gotten in such a short amount of time, Louis was sticking one of his legs between Harry's and rubbing his own erection against his thigh.

"Fuck." Harry breathed.

Louis began rocking against him, both of them gasping softly. For a brief moment, Harry worried that someone might come in. But this room seemed to be used solely for Louis' classes, so unless someone needed him there would be no need. Harry decided not to let worries get in the way of this moment.

Louis pulled back, ripping his own shirt off over his head, and then pulling Harry's tank top off as well. They both let their hands roam over the other's newly exposed flesh, and Louis gasped as Harry pinched one of his nipples gently.

"Shit." Louis breathed, tilting his head to the side in pleasure.

Harry leaned his head down, taking one of Louis' nipples into his mouth and sucking hard. Louis groaned and tangled his fingers in Harry's hair, pushing his face even further into his chest if that were possible, and Harry struggled to breath with his nose pressed so closely to Louis' skin.

"Just...Just get naked, Harry." Louis said.

Harry didn't need to be told twice. He quickly kicked his shoes off, removing his socks and pulling down his workout shorts and his boxers in one swift motion. By the time he was fully undressed, so was Louis.

They each took a minute to look each other over, and Louis groaned simply at the sight of him. Harry bit his lip to hold back a groan of his own, and then they were smashing their lips together once more. Louis steered Harry around the room until they collided with a pile of exercise mats. They were soft enough that Harry wasn't worried about falling back onto them, and so he did just that, Louis falling gently on top of him, letting out a small 'oof' into his mouth.

They broke apart, chuckling lightly, and Louis smiled down at Harry. He kissed him on the lips before crawling down his body, leaving a trail of wet kisses from his throat all the way down to his belly button, where he dipped his tongue in gently, causing Harry to shiver.

He took the base of Harry's leaking cock into his hand, and gave it a quick pump before bringing it up to his mouth and wrapping his lips around the head. He licked around the head a few times, dipping the tip of his tongue into the slit, and Harry moaned loudly, bucking up into Louis' mouth a bit.

Louis must have taken this as a sign that Harry wanted more, because he began slowly bobbing his head, taking almost all of Harry in at once, and then pulling back, running his tongue along the vein on the underside of Harry's dick. He pulled off, kissing Harry's tip, and flicking his tongue out into the slit, causing Harry's whole body to jerk a bit involuntarily. Louis smirked up at him before taking him back into his mouth, taking him all the way in, the tip of Harry's dick hitting the back of Louis' throat with each bob of his head.

Harry reached down, grabbing fistfuls of Louis' hair just so he would have something to do with his hands as Louis bobbed up and down on his cock. He could feel a familiar sensation pooling in his belly, and he began thrusting up into Louis' mouth.

Louis let his jaw go slack and hollowed out his cheeks, moaning around Harry as he thrust in and out of his mouth, allowing Harry to take control. Louis looked up at him through long eyelashes, and Harry groaned, thrusting with a little more force, and crying out loudly as he came down Louis' throat.

Louis swallowed it all, and kept his mouth moving slowly over Harry's softening cock, working him through his orgasm. He then popped off and licked his lips happily, crawling back up over Harry and kissing him on the lips. Their tongues mingled together, and Harry could taste himself in Louis' mouth. He let out a soft whine and gripped Louis' ass, massaging it a bit, and Louis let out an obscene sound that had shivers running down Harry's spine.

He flipped them over and wasted no time in crawling down Louis' body, kissing all along his thighs, and leaving a particularly dark purple love bite on the inside of his left thigh. He then attached his lips to Louis' hip bone, sucking and nibbling on the flesh there, before Louis tangled his hands in Harry's curls and shoved his head in the direction that he wanted it.

Harry smirked up at him and then leaned down, holding eye contact as he slowly licked around the head, pointing his tongue and lapping at the precome pooling in the slit. He moaned at the taste and smacked his lips a bit.

"Fuck, Harry." Louis said, tightening his grip on Harry's hair. "If I'd known you were such a tease I never would have done this with you."

Harry simply smirked again, taking the head of Louis' cock into his mouth and sucking hard. He began fisting his dick, only sucking on the head, and Louis was whining, thrashing about on the exercise mats. Harry placed his free hand on Louis' waist, keeping him still. He then began to bob his head, taking Louis all the way in and choking just a bit at first. Louis' cock was thinner than his, but it was also a bit longer, and Harry was quite impressed with himself that he'd managed to fit all of that in his mouth at all, even if he had choked a bit.

He relaxed his throat, and after a few minutes, he was taking all of Louis in with ease. He hummed around his cock with every other bob of his head, and Louis' fingers were pulling painfully on his hair now, though he didn't really mind.

Louis began letting out a constant little whine, and Harry wished they could just stay like this forever. Wished that that little whine could just play for the rest of his life. Though, admittedly, if that happened, he'd be too horny to ever get anything done.

He bobbed his head a little faster and reached up, taking both of Louis' nipples between his fingers and rolling them a bit as he hollowed out his cheeks, sucking hard. Louis let out a sound that Harry had never heard come from anything. It was a mix of a growl and a pitiful little mewl, and it was the hottest thing that Harry had ever heard.

And with that, Louis was coming, hot liquid making its way down Harry's throat. After Louis had finished, Harry pulled his mouth off of him teasingly slowly, causing Louis to flinch a bit, already a tad sensitive.

Harry and Louis both sat up then, looking at each other and smiling almost shyly.

"So, that was sort of amazing." Harry commented.

"Sort of?"

"That was incredibly amazing." Harry corrected himself.

"That's more like it." Louis grinned.

"Hey, listen." Harry said. "I'm not usually the type of person who just...Does stuff like this, you know?"

"Like what? Having sex with someone in their place of work on a bunch of exercise mats?"

Harry groaned at how bad that sounded when you put it like that, "Yeah. That. So, um. If you wouldn't be opposed to a cup of coffee sometime..."

"I'd love to." Louis said.

They both slipped back into their clothes, and Louis searched for a pen, finding one and writing his number down on the back of Harry's hand.

"Just call me."

"I will." Harry smiled.

He left the room with one last glance back at Louis, a large grin on both of their faces. A few seconds later and Gemma was running up to him.

"Either that class was a lot longer and more vigorous than I remember, or you've just been thoroughly fucked." She said.

Harry ignored her, walking out to the car, knowing that she would follow.

"No answer means it's the best answer." Gemma said. "Good on you, baby brother!"

"Gemma, as my big sister, I really don't think it's appropriate for you to congratulate me on this."

"Why not?!" Gemma asked. "He's super fit and you've been pining over him for weeks. Your success is my victory, because now you can shut up."

Harry rolled his eyes, the both of them getting into the car.

"Plus now I get to to watch you blush. It's brilliant all around, really."

"Yeah, yeah." Harry said, although he knew he should thank her. He knew that without her encouragement he probably never would have talked to Louis.

000

A month later and Harry, Louis and Gemma were all seated in Harry's family's living room. Louis was snuggled up to Harry's side, and Gemma was just sort of staring on.

Harry and Louis had been an official couple for three weeks now, and Harry couldn't be happier.

"You know." Gemma said. "The two of you still have yet to properly thank me."

"For what, might I ask?" Louis questioned.

"For the fact that you two are together. Harry was totally chicken to talk to you. I had to quite literally shove him into your classroom the day that you two had at it."

Louis' eyes went wide, and he turned to look at Harry.

"Sister's intuition. Plus you two didn't do a very good job of putting yourselves back together. Harry looked an absolute mess."

"We were exercising!" Louis said indignantly.

"I don't know about you, but I don't generally exercise with my cock out."

"You haven't got one." Harry said.

"Oh yeah? Have you checked?"

"I'd rather not." Harry pulled a disgusted face and Gemma laughed. "In all seriousness, though. Thank you. Thanks for not letting me chicken out."

"Thanks for talking this big idiot into coming in and saying hello. You know I thought you two were dating?"

"Harry, how could you forget to mention that?" Gemma shrieked. "That's gold!"

"I was mortified at the time." Louis said. "But looking back on it it is sort of brilliant, isn't it?" He laughed.

"I wonder how many other people think that." Harry chuckled.

"No one now." Gemma said. "Not now that you've got this hunk on your arm."

Louis blushed, and Harry leaned over to kiss him on the cheek.

"Shove off, Gem. He's mine."

"Oh, I'm not trying to take him from you. Not after all I went through to get you together."

Harry stuck his tongue out at her and she laughed.

"You are a mighty nice couple."

"Thank you." Louis grinned.

Harry entwined their fingers, and Gemma cooed at them. And although they hadn't been together for long, Harry just sort of had a feeling that this was it for him.

Louis was the one.


End file.
